


[All You Ever Did Was] Wreck Me

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Break Up, Closeted Character, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Matt share one final conversation before Matt marries Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[All You Ever Did Was] Wreck Me

* * *

“You knew it would end like this,” Matt sighs. “You knew.”

“I knew I would ask you to choose,” Nathan elaborates. “I didn’t know that you’d choose her.”

Matt frowns, runs a hand over his face, says “There was never gonna be any other choice. It was always gonna be her.”

“Fine,” Nathan says, “I guess this is finished, then.”

“You could always be the bigger person and come to the wedding anyway,” Matt offers. “If you’re not there people might talk.”

“Then let them fucking talk.” Nathan whispers, tears flooding his eyes. “I can’t watch the man I love marry someone who isn’t me. I can’t watch her walk down the aisle without wishing I was in her place. I can’t stand there and pretend that I’m crying out of joy rather than hurt. I’ll drop dead right here where I stand before I ever do any of those things.”

“For what it’s worth, I do love you.” Matt murmurs.

“I know,” Nathan replies. “You just love her a little bit more.”


End file.
